To Say I Love You A Vampire Knight Story
by ShinwaWhorebot
Summary: Yuki and Kaname have strong feelings for eachother, and as things get heated, the risks run high for Yuki and Kaname. Will their romance survive?
1. Chapter 1

~To Say I Love You~ A Vampire Knight Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, and I did not have sexual relations with Kaname or Zero *devious stare*

"So, vampires don't believe in love?" Yuki asked as she looked deeply into Kaname's eyes. Kaname, very poise and radiant, his beauty was striking, almost haunting in a way. He stood over her like he was somewhat inadequate compared to Yuki's innocent, loving composure.

Yuki carried herself like a typical vulnerable little girl, and Kaname a prey of some sort. He looked into her eyes, and felt attached and sympathetic for her. He didn't want to get involved with her, but the more he tried to leave, the more she pulled him in. He didn't want to be a vampire, and he almost regretted saving Yuki that day, because then she wouldn't feel that she owed him her blood... and maybe things would have been different.

"So, Kaname, what is it with you night class members--"

Yuki stopped as she ran her fingers through his hair. "That makes you so... irresistable" She finished as she stroked his chin.

"God, that girl is such a daring mortal" Kaname thought as he held her closely.

"What would a good girl like you want with a vampire like me?" Kaname asked as he pulled himself off of her and stared at the ground in remorse.

"Maybe it's that I...I don't want to be the good girl anymore"

Yuki said as she moved closer to him. "But... have you any...fear?" Kaname asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

[To be continued in chapter 2]  
I hope you enjoyed! ^-^ This is my first Vampire Knight fic :]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I do, however, own the entire universe, which gives me rights to VK ^-^

~Chapter 2~ Kaname held Yuki close and tight, running his fingers through her hair. "How can I hurt someone like this and call it love..?" He thought as he kissed her neck softly. Yuki leaned against him, completely willing to do whatever he wanted. "I CAN'T DO IT!" Kaname said as he shoved her away and stepped back a few feet.. "I do not want to hurt you," "But Kaname, you can have my blood, after all, it is your's." Yuki said as she walked closer to Kaname. "Yuki..." Kaname mumbled. It began to snow, it grew darker and colder. "It does not mean you need to sacrifice your life to me, Yuki, now go back inside, you're going to get caught" Kaname warned Yuki as she stroked his arm.  
She slipped under a pine tree and called for Kaname to join her. Reluctantly, he followed. "Now no one will find us here" Yuki said as she looked at Kaname.

Yuki moved her hair away from her neck. "Kaname, I would die for you..." She said as she moved closer to him, "And I need to make it up to you"  
She looked into Kaname's eyes as a tear slid down her frozen cheek. "Ever since I was young, you've been the one there to protect me, you've been the one to make sure I was okay..." Yuki spoke so slowly, her words made Kaname want to erase himself from existence, but everything about Yuki made him want this moment to last forever. "...and now, I need to give back to you. I want to help you. I want to be the one to chase away your fears" He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Tell me, Kaname, do you love me?" He looked at her. His eyes gleamed. Kaname's lustful stare made Yuki want to surrender all she had to him. "...and that is why I don't believe vampires can live safely among humans..." He trailed off as Yuki kissed his lips. "I think this school's promise wasn't unity between humans and vampires, but a way to endanger humans." Yuki would have never thought like that, but coming from Kaname, she couldn't help but to agree. No matter what, Kaname would never intentionally hurt her. "Now leave, I don't want to hurt you" Kaname said.  
"I..I can't. I don't want to leave you alone" "Are you dumb, Yuki?"  
"Maybe a little masochistic, but hey, love is blind"  
Yuki turned to walk away. She took a few steps as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, "Yuki Kuran!" A voice called to her. She turned around, "Zero!" She ran towards zero, and at that instant, he pulled out his Bloody Rose and turned it on Kaname, "I will kill all pure-blood vampires!" He exclaimed as he placed his finger on the trigger.  
"Nooo!" Yuki screamed as she tackled him, "You cannot hurt Kaname" Yuki pulled the Boody Rose out of his hand and placed it on her neck. "Kaname Kuran, this is for you!" Yuki turned her back to Kaname and Zero.  
"Yuki no! Don't do it!" She felt someone grab her and pull her towards them.

[See you in chapter 3~ Thank you all for reading] 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, but I had pie for dinner ^_^

"I can't let you do this, Yuki" Kaname said as he pulled the Bloody Rose out of Yuki's hand.

"Kaname, you gave me this life and I am risking your's even as we speak... I can't hurt you anymore" Yuki said as she walked back towrds the school.

"Yuki, you know I'd risk anything for you"

"Kaname, I have something to tell you"

"Anything" Kaname said.

"A few years ago, when I came to this school, I was attacked by a vampire, a member of Zero's tribe. It was a plot for revenge upon my biological mother who was a pure blood and attacked Zero. EVer since then, Zero has promised to kill all pure-blood vampires associated with him..." Kaname's hand brushed up against Yuki's as she explained, "...and he won't kill me because he doesn't know that I, too, am a pureblood..."

Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki and pulled her closer to him.

"Please, you cannot tell anyone, because I will be moved to the night class and Zero will find out that I am a pure-blood, and he'll have me killed" Yuki pleaded.

"Your secret's safe with me"

Kaname kissed Yuki passionately, "I will never let them hurt you," He said as he pulled away and kissed her again.

"Now go back inside," Kaname said, "We could both be killed if someone finds you"

Yuki walked away feeling a mixture of fear and excitement, Kaname watched as she staggered back. She snuck quietly in the back door and went to bed.

~the next morning~ "Yuki, wake up" Kaname was standing over her, smiling.

Yuki and Kaname were going outside, when the headmaster approached Kaname, "Zero Kiryu killed himself!" He said in alarm.

Kaname breathed in deep and calmly asked, "When?"

"I don't know that, but we found him this morning"

"Here is the note" The headmaster handed Kaname a folded sheet of paper, Kaname opened it and read it aloud,  
"I am a pure-blood vampire, I musn't live knowing that... one day, good will come and all full bloods will be dead... ~Zero Kiryu"

"Now, Kaname-kun, what are you doing with this day class member?" Kaname paused and wanted to tell his father that Yuki was a vampire, but Zero's ancestors are still alive and decided that it wasn't worth the risk.

"I am just walking her to class, father" Kaname said nervously.

Kaname and Yuki walked away, and Yuki went to class and Kaname went back to the night class building.

"What is it about those hot night class guys?" Yuki heard a girl ask her friend, "I know right! A bunch of elite aristocrats are they?" The other girl replied. Yuki giggled as she listened to their conversation and walked to class.

{See you in chapter 4, thank you for reading!^-^} 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 already? Woah... to begin, I disclaim this manga nad its characters. Ahem.

As Yuki sat quiety in her desk and took out her notebok and pencils, she noticed that the new girl, previously from the night class had been staring her down.

"I'm Ruka, you must be Yuki Kuran" She said in a rude, snob-like tone of voice, implying that she had some feelings of dislike towards Yuki.

"Actually, I'm Yuki Cross" Yuki said as she gathered her stuff. "Well no matter who you are, Kaname will never fall for you, he loves me" she said with a smirk and a malicious, hateful look in her eyes.

Yuki moved to another desk and ignored Ruka frequently giving her dirty looks.

After the bell rang, Yuki went outside to her next class and waited for the door to open. Ruka tapped her on the shoulder, she, annoyed and nervous, turned around to see what she wanted. "You know, I -am- a vampire" She said in the same snobby tone. Yuki ignored her and went to class. Her; a vampire? Right.

When class was over, she went to Kaname's room for tea. She told him about her encounter with Ruka, "Interesting..." He said, unamused as he poured piping hot tea. "Girls and their drama" He said as he took a large sip. He set his cup down and blinked because steam got in his eyes. "Who is Ruka?" Yuki asked. Kaname silently stared at Yuki for a minute or so, poured a cup of tea and set down the steaming kettle. He handed a cup to Yuki, "For you.." he said as he smiled at her. He picked up his cup and leaned back in his chair like he was planning on sitting for a long time. "She was a childhood friend of mine, and a stalker at that, we had a fallout 20 years back" Kaname sipped his tea and spun in his chair. He opened the dresser behind him. "See?" He points to 2 beautiful looking girls in a picture he took out of the drawer. "Who is that?" Yuki asked.

"Shizuka Hio, you remind me of her in a way" He said. "Her and I were perfect together, she was best friends with Ruka, until her and I fell in love, and Ruka couldn't handle it" Kaname trailed off as he put the photo back in the drawer and shut it.

"Well, what happened then?" Yuki was concerned.

Kaname spun around in his chair, facing Yuki.

"Shizuka and I were planning on getting married, and Ruka was in love with me, and didn't approve, so on the night of our wedding, she snuck in her room and killed her" Kaname said with almost no emotion. He's been around for so long that he's seen so many people die. "How did Shizuka become a vampire?" Yuki asked.

"She... was bitten by Zero Kiryu's father" Kaname replied.

"Well what happened then?" Yuki wanted to know more about this, maybe then she'd understand the hatred.

"It's nothing..really." Kaname said nervously.

"Tell me.." Yuki said in a stern tone.

"She... she bit Zero on the night of her death... to get back at her killer."

Kaname replied as though he didn't want to tell, "Also, she had young daughter...about 4 years old at the time, she dropped her daughter off in a forest, because she knew that Zero's tribe was going to kill her whole family... and then, she died, but she knew it was coming" Kaname continued, he seemed like he wanted to tell someone about this, like something depended on it. "That is very sad," Yuki said as she took a small sip of her tea.

"Do you know who your parents are?" Kaname asked. Yuki quickly set down her drink.

"Uhm, no. But I have this picture of my mother, all I have to remember her by was this little picture." She took the picture out of her coat pocket and showed Kaname. He looked at it for a few seconds, and Yuki put it back in her pocket. "Almost as beautiful as you," He said.

Yuki felt quite flattered by that comment and kissed Kaname on the cheek.

"Did your family approve of Shizuka?" She asked. Kaname smiled, "Well, no, she attacked Zero, and my family wanted her and her family killed" He said with a devious grin.

"Maybe I should leave now, before we get caught together, thanks for everything" Yuki said as she kissed Kaname goodbye, and walked out.

As she was walking back to her room, she spotted headmaster Kaine. "Who was Shizuka Hio?" She asked, he stopped and thought for a moment, "I didn't know her" he answered, it sounded so insincere, it didn't satisfy Yuki one bit, it more or less angered her.  
"Who was she? Is there anything you know?" Yuki demanded.

"She left a daughter behind and we took her in... no one knows who she is, she was too young to explain, and Zero was the only one who knew the girl's true identity" He said, "Now go inside"

"Wait!" Yuki called as he walked away. "What now, Yuki?" He turned and give her an uninterested look.

"How did Zero know?" Yuki asked.

"He was the one who found the girl"

"Who could it be?"

"Could be anyone here, Ruka, Maria, you, maybe even Kaname" He chuckled and walked away.

"It could be me.." Yuki said under her breath.

[See you in 5~] 


	5. Chapter 5

As Yuki was walking back to her room, she ran into Sayori. She looked very scared and sad. As Yuki got closer, she saw that Sayori was crying. Her bloody hands were covering her neck. Yuki ran to Sayori.

"Are you okay?!? What is going on?" Yuki asked as she wrapped her scarf around Sayori's neck to stop the blood. Sayori was in too much shock to speak. She sobbed and sniffed as Yuki hugged her, "Come with me, it's gunna be okay" Yuki hugged Sayori until she calmed down.  
"Do you know Shizuka Hio?" Sayori asked between sobs. Yuki was quite confused, "Yes, I do" She replied, a little nervous.

"She's our mother. I was with you when she left you here..." Sayori sniffed and cried a little bit, "I've known this for years, but I think you need to know now that you're involved with Kaname" Yuki pulled away from Sayori.

"Shizuka is my...mother?" Yuki asked.

"Mine too" Sayori said.

Sayori had always been scared of the night class, and would be the last one Yuki would expect to be related to a pure blood.

"Who bit you?" Yuki asked as she walked Sayori back to the school.

"Uhm..." Sayori began sobbing again, this time even more incontrollably than ever. "I...I...can't tell you...it would hurt too much"  
Yuki wondered who it could be. She only cared for one person, but it couldn't be them.

"You know you can tell me anything" Yuki said. Sayori sobbed even harder, "KANAME!" She said as she fell to the ground, crying.

Yuki was astonished, she tried her best not to burst into tears. "Why... would Kaname bite you?" She asked as she opened the door to her room and helped Sayori get lay down.

"I told him about Shizuka being our mothers when I overheard a conversation between him and Kaien Cross about your relationship..." She began to sob again, "and I took Kaname aside and told him the truth..." Yuki got some warm water and wiped her neck.

"I'm so sorry," she said "...I didn't mean to ruin anything"

"It's okay," Yuki said.

Yuki carried Sayori to her room. She thought about how if anyone found out that Shizuka was her mother, Zero ancestors would kill her and Kaname.

She took out a pen and paper and wrote a letter...

"Dear Kaname,  
I can't be with you, now that the word is out, it is too dangerous. One of us could be killed if your family finds out who I am, or if anybody else does.  
It's too risky. It hurts to avoid you... but it kills to say I love you.  
I hope you understand;  
Forever,  
Yuki"

She sobbed as she closed the envelope. She walked to the mailbox to send the letter: addressed to Kaname Kuran. No day class member ever dared to even look at Kaname, but Yuki wasn't afraid. She was going to run away sometime soon, even if Kaname didn't go. She loved him, but she feared him. He was so sadistic and controlling, but part of him was loving and sweet. She wished never to have met him, but now that she has, she just can't let go... even if it kills her.

[Thank you for reading~] 


	6. Chapter 6

First thing in the morning, Yuki woke up and packed her bags. She snuck out, careful that headmaster Kaien wouldn't notice her. As she walked out the school's fence, she didn't second guess any of her choices, she knew said had to leave to save herself, and her love - Kaname. She walked towards the nearest town. She had absolutely no idea where she was, being that it had been years since she had left Cross Academy. She walked through a bunch of cherry blossoms, as the sun began to rise. The air was cool and refreshing. Beautiful, right? Yuki was alone and panicked. She wanted nothing more than to feel Kaname's hand against hers. As she tried to hold back tears, she felt someone gently put their hands on her shoulder. "Yuki" They said. Their voice sounded so familar, yet saddened. Like they had just got done crying and feel a little better, like now they were the hopeful kind of sad. Yuki turned around to see who it was. She was shocked. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she began to shake. Although she was happy, the only thing her face could express was terror and fear.  
"Kaname!" Yuki yelled as she began to sob. "I am soooo sorrrrryyyyy" She hugged him as strong as she could and wouldn't let go. "Kaname I love you" she said as she tried to stop sobbing. "I only bit her to protect you" He said, "I knew I would get kicked out if I bit a day class member"

"Why would you want to get kicked out?" Yuki asked as she touched Kaname's hand.

"Because now I can be with you, forever. With no fear and nothing to hide. Outside of that school, nothing can hurt us" Kaname said as he kissed Yuki's lips, "I missed you" He said.

Yuki pulled away, "So you planned this whole thing?!?" She asked in alarm.

"No, but I had to do something when I found out that Sayori knew..." He said as he moved closer to Yuki.

Kaname suddenly moved away and got down on his knees. He showed her the diamond and saphire necklace in the picture Yuki had of her mom. The twinkle of the necklace matched Kaname's eyes. "Yuki Cross, will you marry me?" He asked as he put the necklace around her neck.

[to be continued~] 


	7. Chapter 7

"It's too hard sometimes, tearing apart at the seams, trying to find somewhere to belong.  
Someone to belong to.  
To be so jaded and painted black, searching for someone to save my soul. Just their love, their passionate kiss to make me whole.  
Where were you when I needed you?  
Rendered so hopeless in the still of the night.  
Will there there be silence for eternity?  
Will I have to sit and wonder?  
Ah, I cry to the crimson skies. Broken hearts and abandoned dreams.  
I wish I had angel's wings. To fly to you.  
and only you.  
I want you to be mine now. So hopeless and sorrowed, aimlessly in love. I know you are alive. Pain, sorrow, anguish and blood.  
Come to me now.  
I will make you okay.  
I wonder what you see with kaleidoscope eyes.  
Ah, to the darkness, I surrender and cry. Rendered so hopeless in the still of the night. In the chill of your heart.  
only love to make you alright"  
Kaname read to Yuki. "So, my love..."  
He paused as he looked into her eyes.  
"Will you be willing to spend eternity with me?" He asked as he moved her hair away from her face. Eternity was such a powerful word, it meant... forever to Yuki. A lot to ponder, especially for a 17 year old girl who never had a family or a mother. To her, Kaname was her only love. Ever since she was young, he was by her side. "Yes.." Yuki said as she teared up. "Kaname, I love you" She whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as they closed their eyes, they saw a bright light. "What's that?!" Yuki asked, terrified. "Get down!" Kaname yelled as he grabbed her and hid behind a rock. "What the hell are you doing?" A voice called. Kaname knew it was his father, Kaien Cross, and he came to kill Yuki - if not both of them. "Stay down," Kaname said. "Why don't they just get over it?!?" Yuki asked as she stood up. "I love Kaname, and he loves me. None of you can stop us." Kaien looked shocked and angered as Kaname stood up, too. Kaien raised his gun, and pointed it at Yuki. Kaname ran out in front of Yuki "Put the fucking gun down!" Kaname yelled, Kaien didn't respond, "Yuki is the love of my life, and if you kill her, I'll kill myself." Kaname said sincerely as he pulled a knife from his belt. Kaien lowered his gun and began to tear up. "Who... who am I to come between love?" Kaien got back in the car. Yuki and Kaname stared lovingly at each other as he slammed the door and sped off. [To be continued~ yes this was a short chapter, but I rewrote the poem 580394850938595x cuz it just wasn't right . I suck at poetry. Really I do. This isn't all the suspense. There's at least 11 more chapters... and they're not just "happily ever after" there's some REAL drama XD Thank you all for reading~] 


End file.
